Loony Luna
by fanficandlgbt
Summary: Ginny finds Luna cornered. She defends her honor. Will it turn into something more? Rated T for future swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, studying for Professor Mcgonagall's class. She was exhausted and needed a break. She decided to get up and walk around the campus. She threw on her sweater and scarf. She headed out and began to walk. Nowhere specific. She could see her breath like puffs of steam. Before she could admire her breath, she saw two boys cornering someone. The boys seemed like they were from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Blonde hair shown in between them. Immediately, Ginny knew who was being cornered, Luna. Draco came running up behind her. The older boy had started being more protective ever since he started dating Harry.

"Ginny," He was out of breath, "Don't use magic, someone will catch you and give you detention." Ginny nodded. She understood she couldn't take that chance. She hears one of the boys say, "Loony! Listen to me." That's Ginny's breaking point. She marches over and rolls up her sleeves. Luna looks over the boys' shoulders and sees Ginny. Ginny stops in front of both of them.

"Let her go." Ginny growls. They smirk and say, "What'll you do?" They grab Luna and lift her off the ground. She struggles, trying to get out their grasp. They drop Luna. That's the last straw. Ginny punches the Gryffindor. He stumbles back, holding his mouth. The Ravenclaw punches Ginny in the side of the face. She kicks his stomach. She tries to punch the Gryffindor again, but hits the wall behind them. The Gryffindor kicks Ginny in her side. She bends over in pain and shoots back up. She punches the Ravenclaw in the nose. She misses the Gryffindor again and hits the wall with her other hand. She punches the Gryffindor in the side of his face. They back away, groaning in pain. Ginny wipes the blood off her face and immediately runs to Luna. She finds her rubbing her head in pain. Ginny kneels down beside and sits against the wall. The campus is dark except for a few lights from windows. The cold air hits her fresh wounds. She puts her hand on Luna's shoulder and asks, "Are you okay?" Luna smiles weakly and replies,

"Yes. I mean, it's because of you." Luna then notices the blood on Ginny's hands and face. She reaches out to touch Ginny's knuckles.

"Oh my god. I-I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me. And you wouldn't be bleeding and I'm so, so sorry. I mean, they were jerks. But, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to and-" Luna stops mid sentence realizing she was rambling. Ginny is smiling fondly at her. Luna smiles back.

Next Chapter? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come back to my dorm, I have a first aid kit." Luna says. "It's the least I can do." Ginny nodded and stood up. She held out her hand for Luna to take. Luna took it graciously and they started walking back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Why would you do that for me?" Luna asked. Ginny went red, luckily it was dark so nobody could see.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I can't help it." They both shared a laugh.

"But Ginny," Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and looked at her, "Seriously."

"Well, I wouldn't just let you get hurt. It would be kind of a dick move. And maybe saving you was more important than not getting beat up." Ginny smiled softly. Luna opened her mouth to say something, but a yelling picture interrupted her.

"Shut up, Cedany!" Luna said in a hushed whisper. It was late and Luna didn't want to wake the whole Ravenclaw house. She told Cedany the password and walked in, Ginny following behind her. Luna told Ginny to stay in the common room while she grabbed the first aid kit. Luckily, Ginny had been wearing her red Weasley sweater, so you couldn't see the blood on it. Luna came down and sat next to Ginny on the ground. She grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "This is gonna hurt a little, okay?" Ginny nodded. The antibiotic stung, but never made her cry. Luna began wrapping Ginny's hands.

"When we were walking here. After you said your whole thing about saving me. Um," Luna stopped wrapping Ginny's hand, "I just wanted to thank you. I also don't think I've ever told you this." Luna began to wrap Ginny's hand again.

"I think you're like, really cool. You're also amazing at Quidditch. I couldn't believe you wanted to be my friend. Like me, Loony Lovegood, friends with the amazing Ginny Weasley." Luna blushed. Ginny was smiling and had her head down.

"Luna. First of all, you're not loony in the slightest. You're the amazing one, with all your knowledge. Like, how do you keep all that up there?" Ginny tapped the side of Luna's head lightly. "I'm lucky to have _you_ as a friend." There was a comfortable silence while Luna wrapped Ginny's other hand. While Luna cleaned up Ginny's face, they talked about the most recent quidditch match, Luna's plants, and other things. Even after Ginny was all cleaned up, she stayed. Ginny had made sure Luna didn't have a concussion either, since she had a lot of experience because of Quidditch. Ginny stood up to leave, but before she did, she leant down and kissed Luna's forehead.

"Bye Luna!" She called as she left.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after Luna had slept of course, she went to the Great Hall to find Ginny. She saw Ginny talking with her Quidditch teammates. Luna hesitated, not knowing if Ginny would want to talk to her. She decided against it and went ahead. She tapped Ginny on the shoulder, who was in a tense conversation on how to beat Slytherin. Luna then said, "Could we talk outside quick?" Ginny nodded and excused herself. Ginny was leaning against the wall while Luna fiddled nervously. Ginny grabbed Luna's hands and softly said, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Luna asked. "It's okay if you say no, I know you're busy, so I don't-" Ginny cut Luna off and said, "I'd love to." Ginny and Luna had set a time to meet up and went their ways.

"Ginny! Are you here?" They had decided to meet up at the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had given Luna the password. Ginny ran down the stairs, jumping off the last one. She had her robe on with her sweater and scarf.

"Harry, Draco! Stop sucking each others tongues." Harry had flipped Ginny off. Ginny laughed and draped her arm around Luna's shoulders. They walked out towards the edge of school. Ginny was the one talking the whole time.

"Sorry about Harry and Draco back there, it's kind of disgusting. Not the whole gay thing, but Harry kissing Draco. It's like seeing my brother kiss one of my friends. Gross." Ginny shuddered at the thought. Luna laughed. Maybe Ginny hadn't realized it before, but Luna had a really pretty laugh. They had arrived in Hogsmeade and Ginny and Luna headed straight towards Honeydukes. They ran in laughing, out of breath. They tried candy like Chocolate Frogs to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They run out of Honeydukes, pockets full of candy. They head over to Madam Puddifoot's. They sit at a little table in corner, laughing and sharing stories.

"And that's how Fred and George blew up Bill's room with a wire and a penny." Luna and Ginny both laughed.

"Ginny, I-" Luna decided against it.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Luna looked down.

"Luna, you know you can tell me anything." Ginny looked at her with longing eyes.

"I-I can't. It might ruin our friendship." Tears formed in Luna's eyes.

"Nothing you say will ruin it, pink promise." Ginny held out her pinky and Luna promised.

"I-I think you're really pretty and cute. And not in a friend way. A I like you and want to be with you way." Luna looked at Ginny who was awestruck. Ginny sat there slack jawed. Luna ran out of the shop, crying. Ginny who had realized the situation, started running after Luna, yelling her name.

"Luna! Luna!" Ginny was looking all over Hogsmeade. She found Luna on a bench, head in hands sniffling. Ginny sat down next to her. Luna lifted her head and started rambling, "Ginny. I know you said this wouldn't ruin our friendship, but it has. I'm such a crappy person, putting myself before you. I'm so stupid. I'm so-" Ginny cut her off.

"Luna, listen. You don't need to apologize. I said it wouldn't ruin our friendship and it won't. Okay?" Luna nodded her head slowly. Ginny saw Luna's cold, red face. She wrapped her scarf around Luna and pulled her closer, "Maybe this will warm you up." Ginny leant in and kissed Luna. Cold lips on warm lips. Ginny smiled into the kiss. Luna felt the butterflies in her stomach fly away. Ginny pulled away, immediately missing Luna's contact.  
"But, I thought-" Luna said.

"You thought wrong." Ginny replied.

"You know, fools only fall for me." Luna told Ginny.

"Si enim vos imprudentes tunc erit. If loving you is for fools, then so be it." Ginny said.

"I didn't know Ginny Weasley took Latin." Luna said with a little bit of a challenge.

"And I didn't know Luna Lovegood was such a player." Ginny smirked. They tried to keep their best smirks on, but just ended up laughing instead.

On the way back, Ginny asked Luna one very important thing, "Will you be my girlfriend?" And of course Luna replied, "Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Longer chapter than normal. Thanks for reading!

Ginny and Luna had been all over each other for the past month. Ginny realized Luna was more confident than she let on. Luna had figured out how to make Ginny blush, which was never an easy task. Ginny was preparing for the big Quidditch game against Slytherin. She was pacing the room, muttering things to herself. Luna stood up and stood in Ginny's path. Ginny knocked into her, said sorry, and then just kept walking. Luna grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and kissed her. Ginny closed her eyes and seemed to relax.

"Thanks. I needed that." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I know. You just gotta calm down, you'll be be great." Luna told Ginny and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now go get em', babe!" Luna hit Ginny's butt and cheered. Even behind Ginny's freckles, you could see her blush.

Ginny walked out onto the Quidditch field, nerves roaring in her. She scanned the crowd and found Luna in the Ravenclaw section. Luna had a smile on as big as the banner she was holding. She waved with her free hand. Ginny couldn't help but smile back. Ginny mounted her broom and off she was. Ginny was the seeker today and was on her toes, ready. She stayed put and avoided bludgers. A golden streak ran past her. She sped off on her broom and followed it. Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker was on Ginny's tail. They were neck and neck, until Terrence pushed her just enough for her to lose balance. She lost balance and almost fell. She was holding onto her broom with one hand, slipping. She grabbed the broom with her other hand and hoisted herself up. Terrence had already gotten the Golden Snitch. The match had ended, Slytherin won. Ginny slowly lowered and shook hands with Slytherin. The Gryffindor team walked back to locker room, sulking. Ginny was ready to get a talking to from Angelina. Ginny had nagged Angelina to letting her play seeker and she blew it. After she was talked to, GInny head out and back to the common room. Luna knocked on the painting and Ginny came, tired and groggy.

"Hey. Come in." Ginny said with a fake smile.

"Hey. Thanks." Luna said, kissing Ginny on the cheek. They sat down on the big couch, everyone had gone to bed, tired after the game. Ginny wasn't her usual self. Usually she would be highlighting the good points of the game, even if they lost.

"Ginny?" Luna said. Ginny looked up, with wide eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's wrong? You're never like this." Luna said to Ginny. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and laid her head down on Luna's shoulder.

"I fucked up, no, I destroyed our chance of winning. I know it's stupid, but this game meant a lot to me. I begged Angelina to let me be seeker and then I threw the chance away." Ginny told Luna, huffing.

"First of all. You _did not_ fuck up. That Higgs jerk basically knocked you off your broom. And it's not stupid. I get it, you're competitive and want to win. You shouldn't be putting all this burden of yourself. You are an amazing Quidditch player, Higgs fouled you and everyone knows that. So please, bring my bright, funny, happy Ginny Weasley back." Luna said, cupping Ginny's cheek in her hand. She kissed Ginny, longingly and soft. She pulled back and looked Ginny in the eye's, "Please." She said with her best smile. Ginny nodded and put her face in the crook of Luna's neck. Luna felt warm tears on her collarbone. "Ginny, Ginny." Luna raised Ginny's head and hugged her. "Please, you have to know, it wasn't your fault," Ginny wiped her eyes and said, "It's not because of that. You don't deserve a loser girlfriend like me." Luna laughed. "Loser? What loser? I don't see a loser anywhere around here," Luna looked around the room for emphasis, " 'Cause all I see is a girl who is stronger than anyone I know, emotionally and physically. A girl who is a winner and doesn't let a little foul mess her up. A girl who is mine." Luna said. Luna smiled. Ginny felt a little better, knowing that Luna really meant that. Of course, when Ginny Weasely is down, it isn't just one thing.

"Ginny, you don't have to, but can you tell me what else is wrong? I know you. You are never this sad after a loss, even one like this."

"No, I don't want to put that weight on you, you don't deserve it." Ginny said.

"Ginny, listen to me. Whatever you tell me will not affect me, you, or us. Okay?" Luna said.

"Luna, I can't do that, it's not-" Ginny was topped by Luna.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than anything in this world and you never ever need to hide anything from me." Luna told her. Ginny nodded.

"It's just people. People keep saying things about me, about us. And I don't want you getting dragged into this and getting hurt. I don't ever want to see you hurt again, one time was too many for me. Lots of the boys insult you and me on a daily basis." Ginny told Luna.

"Ginny, I didn't know. And I promise you, I will make sure I do not get hurt and you better not go looking for trouble. If you get into another fight, Professor Mcgonagall may have to suspend you from the team," Luna said. "I'm also happy you decided to tell me. Thank you.' Luna kissed Ginny softly. It quickly turned desperate and heated. It was late and Ginny invited Luna up to her bed. Even though Ginny lost the game, she knew had won, because of Luna.

Last Chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
